


eres (you are)

by muel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muel/pseuds/muel
Summary: mark doodles in class and thinks about donghyuck.





	eres (you are)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sort of word dump honestly... also this is my first markhyuck fic so sorry if it’s awful lol  
> based off of “eres” by cafe tacvba.  
> twitter: @yukheisgf

mark sat on the concrete floor , leaning in the hard brick walls of the hallway. he was listening to some old drake song, feeling the beat and music soothe his soul. mark knew he had a hard day ahead of him, his class had a project due today. he sighed, remembering that he needed to present his creation in a few minutes.

  
the ringing of the bell disrupted mark’s worries, as he picked up his schoolbag and proceeded to line up outside the classroom. he lowered the volume on his music, which was now an old childish gambino song. as he was waiting for the school teacher to arrive, mark saw _him_.

  
he was laughing and chatting with his friends, and a small smile was spread on his sunkissed face. his auburn hair was messy, as if he just woke up. he was holding his notebook on one of his hands, and his satchel handle was resting on his shoulder. he was wearing the typical male school uniform that the school required them to wear, but he made it look like an angel’s robe. 

mark quickly turned back to the wall he was leaning on, careful to not get caught by him. mark knew the boy’s name-  _of course_ he did. it was donghyuck. mark had seen donghyuck around since he was in elementary school, since donghyuck was always in the same classes as he was. mark had just never had the courage to talk to him first. well, donghyuck had talked to him several times, but those conversations consisted of mark blushing and stuttering while donghyuck tried his best to keep the conversation alive. but mark had never talked to him first. 

mark shook those thoughts out of his head as he heard the impatient shuffling of footsteps, probably from his teacher. his school teacher opened the door, and the line in front of mark began to pour into the classroom. mark snuck one more look at donghyuck as he walked in the classroom.

mark sat in his desk, taking out his notebook and his pen to write with. donghyuck was sitting at the front of the classroom, but he was turned around, talking with his friends. mark felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. why couldn’t donghyuck talk with him like that? mark flipped through his notebook, stopping at a blank page. he took off his earphones and paused his music. class hadn’t started yet, so mark began to doodle. mark started to doodle a flower, with intricate petals and a leafy stem. he imagined donghyuck with that beautiful flower on his auburn hair, smiling at the sun. mark felt himself smiling a little. he blushed at the thought of donghyuck with flowers in his hair, complementing his tan face. mark found his eyes wandering to donghyuck. 

donghyuck was now standing up and walking towards the chalk board in the front of the classroom. mark assumed he was going to be the first one to present his project. as soon as donghyuck started talking, mark could feel himself sinking into donghyuck’s honey laced voice. mark continued to doodle, drawing vines and flowers on a wall. he drew the sunlight, which reminded him the most of donghyuck. mark thought that donghyuck was a flower, kissed by the sun and adored for its beauty. 

he continued doodling on his blank, lined page, as he kept hearing donghyuck’s sweet voice. he imagined donghyuck in the beach, tan skin in the sunlight and the cool blue ocean water contrasting with his skin. he kept looking at donghyuck, imaging how it would feel to laugh and speak with him, how it would feel to be his friend, or how it would feel to hold his hand. mark blushed, as he thought of how soft donghyuck’s hands would be. or how sticky they would be in the summer heat when donghyuck and mark would go on ice cream dates together. or how warm they would be in the winter snow, almost like a human heater. or how in the humid spring, they would be holding on to an umbrella and in the fall, they would be holding a handful of red and brown leaves.

mark’s thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling sound of donghyuck’s laughter. his face was scrunched up and his button nose was a little red, his freckles visible. mark felt warmth rushing to his face for the tenth time in an hour. he was seriously whipped. mark imagined making donghyuck laugh like that, making donghyuck happy and making him smile so, so wide. that, mark decided, was going to be on his bucketlist. he continues to doodle flowers in his notebook, and dares to draw a heart.

he decorates the heart with more flora and writes the words  _you are_ in the middle of it. he adds some vines around the heart and sighs a little bit. donghyuck is maybe everything to him at this moment. mark finds himself sketching the slope of donghyuck’s nose, with its freckles littered on it. he lightly sketches the cupid’s bow of donghyuck’s cherry lips and donghyuck’s glittery dark eyes. mark thinks about the curve of his smile, the scrunch of donghyuck’s nose and the lavender smell of donghyuck’s entire being.

in those moments, mark felt like he was alone with donghyuck in the classroom. he felt like he could talk to donghyuck, making his whole pretty face light up, making him happy. but mark knew that he was too much of a coward for that. so he chooses to be silent, enjoying donghyuck’s prescence while donghyuck is still with him. it doesn’t have to be that way, mark’s mind insists, but mark always pushes that voice down to the most intimate part of his brain.

mark is brought back to reality when he hears the class applauding, meaning that donghyuck’s presentation is over. mark applauds along with them but mark is thinking so many things at once as donghyuck turns around to go to his seat. donghyuck catches mark’s brown eyes and mark takes the first step and

he smiles at donghyuck.

and donghyuck smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my word dump lmao


End file.
